My Immortal
by TheStormBlowsIn
Summary: My own revamped version of Tara Gillespie's My Immortal. Hopefully this time it won't make your eyes bleed.
1. I Am Vampire

**This is how I feel Tara would've written My Immortal if she wasn't a total ass. I'm just experimenting; this may not come out a Picasso-but give me a break here. I'm just about to attempt to repair the worlds most totaled fic. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own HP?  
>My Immortal isn't mine either, but this version of it is all me.<strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Ebony Way. I have a long silky black waterfall of hair down my back and icy blue eyes that can become colder than the dark side of the moon. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white as snow. I go to great lengths to keep my secret. I'm also a witch, and I go Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. I am in year Seven.<p>

I was walking in the powdery snow along the border of the lake outside Hogwarts. There was no sun, so it was safe for me to be outside. People stared at me; vampires have an air of danger about them. I tend to attract a lot of attention.

"Ebony." A voice breathed. Too close. I stopped walking and looked up and saw my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, standing inches from my cold body.

"Hello, Draco." I kissed him briefly, but I could see that he was almost swooning when I pulled away. Another vampiric element: charm.

"You look beautful," He said, eyeing the slightly low cut, lace accented, black camisole I had under my robes.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Let's go inside. You look cold." Draco was yet to be a vampire, but that may change. Soon.


	2. A Date

The next day I woke up and found that in place of the previous day's snow was pounding rain. I opened my window and let the droplets wash over my face for a few minutes. I then ran a hot bath and washed my hair and body. When I was dry, I opened my closet and picked a deep blue camisole and black knee-length cotton skirt. I was always the early riser of my dormitory, so only one other person was awake.

Her name is Willow. Willow Parker. She is a vampire, like me. She was younger, but not by much. I was only eighty years old. She was barely fifty. I was only a year old when I was turned. Vampires are not immortal, but we age at one fifth of the rate humans do.

"So how are things between you and Draco?" She asked, half teasing and half serious.

"He is sweet. Infatuated with me, though. We do not fight." I replied as I charmed my hair dry and brushed through it.

"Do you feel the same way?" She asked as she began getting dressed.

"I have grown attached to him. He knows what I am. I am thinking of turning him after we get through with this school." I twisted my hair into an elegant, complicated bun and secured it with a 12-hour sticking charm.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea? Turning him?" We made our way out of the dormitory and met Draco and Jonathan in the common room. Jonathan threw his arm around Willow's shoulder and pulled her into a quick, heated kiss. Draco said he needed to speak with me in private.

Vampires have a telepathic means of communication. Willow began the mental conversation.

_Uh-oh. I think I smell a breakup, Ebony._

_Why do you say that?_

_Guys never want to speak with you in private unless it's bad news._

_Oh._

"First off, you look amazing." Draco said once we were tucked away in a shadowy corner.

"Thank you."

"And second off..." He kissed me and I was engulfed. We could have stood there for 5 minutes or 12 hours and I wouldn't have known the difference. Willow attempted to get through to me telepathically, but I was tuning her out, so she cleared her throat loudly. Draco pulled away, put his hands remained where they were: One on my hip and one around my waist. "I don't get to do _that _unless we're in private." He said this quietly, and Willow was straining to hear.

"Take me on a date," I said. It wasn't a command; almost a question, and he smiled. He knew how spontaneous I could be sometimes.

"As you wish. Shall I choose the time and date?" He said it like he was from my time, and was 'courting' me.

"Yes."

"Tonight at 8:30, we can sneak off into Hogsmead and I'll treat you to a candlelit dinner at Raimoer's."

"Sounds perfect." And with that, we all walked out of the common room and made our way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.


	3. The Passageway

**It's been a year, but I'm continuing! Please be gentle with me..**

* * *

><p>It was an hour before my date and I had just come back from the library. I had been studying for my potions test with Willow, and she had gone out with Jonathan for the night. I decided not to shower, since I had that morning. I brushed through my silky black hair and decided to color it tonight. Using a charm Willow and I had made up, I turned the bottom 3 inches of my hair to a vibrant purple, and streaked all my hair with cobalt. I used a styling charm to make it wavy, and when I finished, it was soft and voluminous. I tried on three different outfits before I found one I was satisfied with: An elegant black silk dress with a stunning deep purple design that branched out from the side of the bodice. After I had picked out strappy black heels to go with it, I looked in the mirror and very nearly gasped.<p>

Draco came out into the common room to meet me about fifteen minutes later. He was wearing a black button up dress shirt and nice jeans. His hair was combed just the way I like it, a little in his eyes, and it bore no gel or products. He was simply gorgeous.

He took my arm and led me out into the hall, and to our secret passage to Hogsmeade. It was a large painting on the wall of a wizard and a witch, and it was the most beautiful portrait in the castle. The two were kissing animatedly when we walked up. I walked up to it and whispered the words that were required to open the passageway. "_Vita contineo erratum maeror meror etiamsi amor incorruptus."_ It was latin for "Life contains impurities and grief but love is pure". It was said that the passageway would only reveal itself to a couple that was in love. The painting swung aside to reveal a hole in the stone wall the size of a doorway, at about eye level. Stone steps slid out of the wall, and Draco motioned for me to go first.

I ascended into the passageway, which was lit by torches along the wall. Draco followed close behind.


End file.
